


STUCCO

by Velamine_Menace



Category: No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, not fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velamine_Menace/pseuds/Velamine_Menace
Summary: A story about America's Safest Suburbs, and the people you too may meet.





	1. Alegría's Prelude

Fire is a faithful friend,  
fickle only in feeling.

She'll dance as she's running,  
and glow when she's dreaming.

Breathe in hope, exhale warmth  
for she knows God can see her

so strong are the sparks  
of my dear friend, 

Alegría


	2. Alegría's Allegro con Fuoco

Alegría runs with earbuds,  
listening to the beat of the metronome as she swings her arms  
in time.

Alegría pokes the keys teasingly  
and laughs, a wild, raucous laugh,  
and ebony and ivory reply in puckish delight. 

I can't help but wonder what special joke, what silly story,  
that they are sharing,  
tears of mirth and bursts of g major giggled filling the room.


End file.
